


Meeting Jasper (part 2)

by Comixgal



Series: All together now (or: Pepper's Family) [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Asexual Character, Bondage, Consensual Humiliation, Dirty Talk, Discipline, Domme Pepper Potts, Dresses, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Masochism, Other, Punishment, Rare Pairings, clit torture, dildo, loving domme, normalizing submission, post orgasmic torture, sissy-sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9579428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comixgal/pseuds/Comixgal
Summary: After the events of Meeting Jasper (part 1), Domme Pepper Potts takes care of Jasper's submission needs.





	

Before shutting the door, Pepper stopped the sub. “Promise me you’ll use your safe-word if it’s too much.”

“I promise, Goddess.”

“Promise me you understand that using your safe-word isn’t a sign of weakness. I won’t judge you for communicating your needs.”

“I promise, Goddess.”

Pepper nodded and kissed the sissy’s cheeks. She then turned the sub around and unzipped the dress.

The domme gave Jasper nearly 10 minutes to run hot water in the sink and use the wipes and towels in the bathroom to clean herself. When she again heard the frantic noises of someone trying to remove the dress she called out, “Jasper, what are you doing?”

“Nothing, Goddess. I will be right out!”

A small sob punctuated the silence.

“Jasper-Grace, open this door!” Pepper commanded.

It came open slowly to reveal the sissy.

“Jasper Grace-Marie Sitwell, what are you wearing?!” Pepper demanded, slapping the sub hard across the cheek.

“I’m sorry Goddess!” Jasper-Grace responded, hand pressed against her face.

“That is not an answer to my question, young lady! That dress is for Sissy Daisy and you do not have permission to wear it.” Pepper grabbed the sub’s ear and dragged her bodily out of the bathroom and back into the living room.

The domme had not been idle while Jasper was in the bathroom. She had unfolded a tall massage table and gathered the items she planned to use. Pepper led the sub to the side. “Grab the far edge and bend over.”

Either training or natural grace aided Jasper-Grace as she rested her arms across the bed, grabbing the far edge, and kept her back perfectly straight. Her head hung down between her arms.

Pepper bent down to whisper in the sub’s ear. “I’m going to paddle your bottom. If you stay silent for the first ten strokes, I won’t make you lift the skirt for the last ten. Do you understand?”

The sissy shivered. Oh yes, she understood. She understood that the Goddess was giving her everything she needed in that moment. She understood that she could continue to enjoy the feeling of the soft fabric around her body. She understood that she would experience the pain and discipline she craved. She understood that she was being given an order that would be difficult to obey -- as well as incentive to try very hard.

The petticoats padded the sub’s bottom as her domme brought the heavy wooden paddle down. Jasper-Grace realized almost immediately that it wasn’t the pain she was expected to keep quiet, it was the submission-fueled moans of pleasure. Each thudding stroke pushed the air out of her lungs and built another layer on the sensations. After ten, she was panting hard in an attempt not to push back into the strokes or beg for more.

Jasper groaned at the feeling of the domme’s hand running up and down her ass.

“You’re a responsive one, aren’t you?” Pepper teased. “Such a good little pain-slut.” She didn’t give the sub time to answer. She went back to her paddling, this time rubbing the wood over the upturned ass between the strokes. From the way the sub was moving against it, this was a good start to their evening.

She held the paddle under Jasper-Grace’s head. “Kiss it. Good. Now stand and turn around.”

The sissy turned slowly, trying to press down her erection where it tented the dress.

“Grace-Marie! Is your sissy-clit hard?”

A deep blush covered the sub’s cheeks. “Yes, Goddess.”

Pepper lifted the top skirt to see the wet circle on the fabric beneath. “Grace-Marie, is your sissy-clit getting Sissy Daisy’s dress all dirty? And where the hell are your panties?”

“I’m so sorry, Goddess.” She brushed futily at the wet spot.

“Show me.” Her tone did not offer an alternative.

Hands trembling, Jasper lifted the silky fabric to reveal her hard and dripping clit.

Pepper did not try to hide her smile. She liked what she saw in the slender flesh that was revealed. There was no reason to conceal her pleasure from the sub who was likely scared of the domme’s reaction to seeing her clit for the first time. “Lovely.”

A pulse of liquid beaded out when the sissy saw the domme’s smile.

“AHHHHHH!” Jasper screamed when Pepper lashed out and cracked a thin ruler against the hard clit. “I’m sorry, Goddess. Thank you, Goddess.” She babbled.

“That’s for leaking against Sissy Daisy’s dress. Now get up on the table.” She hadn’t missed the way more liquid had dropped to the floor in response to the pain.

The table was set up to keep the sub’s back and head supported so that she could watch everything Pepper did. The domme rolled the skirts of the dress up to rest over Jasper’s abdomen.

Jasper’s eyes were dilated and Pepper could tell that the sissy was dropping smoothly.

“What do you need?” Pepper asked.

The sub’s hands fluttered towards her groin then fell back down. “P-please, Goddess, I need…” She took a deep breath. “Whatever pleases you, Goddess.” The sissy finally said.

If Pepper could trust the MCC report then that was a technically true statement; Grace-Marie derived pleasure from pleasing her dom/me. It was true enough that she couldn’t fault the response though it didn’t answer the question she’d meant.

“Sweet girl, your punishment is going to please me greatly, don’t you worry.” Pepper said quietly, dangerously. She watched more beads dribble out of the sissy’s clit at those words. “Let’s start with an exploration of my property, shall we?”

A small, choked sob escaped Jasper. She wanted to belong to a dom/me. She wanted to be someone’s property outside of a session like this one.

Pepper ignored it, knowing it would do no good to discuss the future right now. “Don’t fight the restraints.”

The sissy watched as Pepper began pulling straps from under the table. “I won’t, Goddess.”

“I know.” Pepper smiled. “Because you’re a good girl for me.” Her voice hardened. “Except when you’re stealing another sissy’s dress and choosing not to wear panties so that your little clitty can rub up against it.” She flicked a finger against the still-hard clit, watching it bounce down and back up. She ignored Jasper-Grace’s moan.

When the domme was done, the sub’s shoulders, arms, torso, and hips were secured against the table. It did not go unnoticed by Jasper that her legs remained free to open or lift if commanded.

Pepper began by running her hands up and down the sissy’s arms. When she took Jasper’s still-gloved fingers in her own, Jasper squeezed tight. Pepper reciprocated, holding on until the sub released. She continued walking her fingers up the arms and across the neckline of the dress.

Jasper was breathing hard.

“Are your titties sensitive, Sissy?”

The sub spasmed against the straps. Her hands tried to come up to protect her chest and her eyes dilated further at the words.

“I asked you a question, Grace-Marie.”

Catching her breath, the sub shook her head. “No, Goddess, not normally.”

“Oh, my sweet girl. So worried about what I might do to them.” She rubbed at the nubs under the dress. “I’ll leave them alone for right now but I haven’t missed the fact that you’re not wearing a bra.” She tsked. “No panties and no bra, Sissy Jasper? You know better than that.”

Even as she was dropping into sub-space, Jasper-Grace internalized the rules the Goddess was laying out. 

Cool, satiny smoothness gripped her dripping sissy-clit and she moaned at the sensation. Pepper had put on dark red gloves. She didn’t need lube to start her stroking of the leaking organ. The gloves slid easily over the hard flesh.

“Goddess! Please, Goddess! Please!”

“Not yet.” Pepper said softly.

The noises coming out of the sub were a mix of desperation and desire.

“Your punishment will be especially severe if you disobey me.” The domme said as her fingers continued to play up and down.

“Goddess! I can’t!”

“Don’t you dare!” She moved into full-on domme voice and watched Jasper-Grace lose all control.

Pepper was unsurprised by this inconsistency in the sub’s reactions. There was a cognitive dissonance that often played out in submissives who hadn’t had a chance to fulfill their needs. Despite a desperate need to obey, the pleasure of hearing a domme give such a strict order was like a warm blanket around the loneliness the sub had been feeling for months.

“God-” Jasper-Grace’s head rocked back as she was slapped.

“Not a word. You spurted all over Sissy Daisy’s beautiful dress! It’s a mess!” She kept up her stroking. Underneath her hands, Jasper squirmed in pain. Pepper pinched at the tip of the sissy-clit, using her nails to mark the sensitized skin.

Jasper was shouting and whimpering, trying to get away from the agony being visited on her clit.

“Take your punishment like a good girl.” Pepper ordered. “Or I’ll be forced to strap down your legs.”

The sissy tried. She clenched her hands and tried desperately to keep from kicking out.

Pepper rewarded the effort by stopping the pinching and choosing instead to polish the wet tip with her palm.

Grace-Marie screamed, hiccuped, and screamed some more. Her legs were trembling violently. The screams turned into a keening cry as she came again.

The domme stopped. “That’s enough, sissy.” She said as she wiped her hands.

“G-goddess.” The sub was breathing hard.

Pepper held out a cup. “Have some water.” She tipped it towards the parched lips. “Good girl.” Keeping a very close watch on the sub, the domme began unbuckling the straps.

Jasper’s breathing evened out and she watched her Goddess’s movements with the calm that came from sub-drop.

“You were very good for me.” Pepper praised. “Such a good sissy-sub. That was the end of your punishment. But not the end of your time with me tonight. Understand?”

She was nodding slowly, “Yes, Goddess.”

“Good. Let’s get you out of that soiled dress so that I can look at you.”

A spike of fear flashed through the sub. She couldn’t lose the dress! Without the ruffles and lace, what would the Goddess see? What would the Goddess think?

Hands that smelled like cleaning wipes moved to cover her eyes. “That’s enough of that, sweet girl. Your body is as beautiful to me in a dress as it is without. A good sissy-sub doesn’t question her Goddess. And you’re a good sissy-sub, aren’t you?”

“Yes.” Jasper-Grace whispered. “Yes, Goddess!” She said louder when Pepper pinched her nipple.

“Let’s get you out of that dress. You can put it in a cleaner bag and we’ll have it sent down right away so that it doesn’t stain. And then have the zipper fixed for you.”

Gingerly, the sub sat up to let Pepper unzip the dress.

“Let me have a good look at you, beautiful girl.”

With the dress pooled around her feet, Grace-Marie turned in a slow circle, showing off her body.

“Completely hairless?” Pepper asked.

“Eyebrows only, Goddess.” The sub answered.

“Very nice.” Pepper came to stand in front of the naked sub. “There’s a bag next to the laundry chute in the hallway. Put the dress in the bag, send it down the chute, and press the orange and purple buttons so that the workers know that it is sex-soiled and needs to be handled immediately.”

Jasper followed the order, silently mourning the loss of the dress. She returned to stand in front of the domme.

“First thing we need to do is fix your makeup. Do you always cry when you’re being punished?”

“No, Goddess.”

“Hmmmm.” The domme considered. “You should invest in waterproof makeup regardless. Sit on that chair while I clean you up.”

This was not the type of aftercare that Jasper had ever experienced. Having a domme carefully wipe off makeup and reapply it was a novel experience. Others had simply left her looking disheveled. Even Victoria had never done this.

“I’m not done exploring your body, Jasper-Grace. I do, however, understand that you’ve just experienced more in the last half hour than you have in months. You may choose either a nap with me on the couch or allow me to continue with my plans.”

“More of your plans, please, Goddess.” The sub wasn’t going to risk losing out on any time with the domme. She needed this so much.

Pepper knew this would be the choice. Jasper-Grace didn’t want more aftercare right now. She wanted to sink back into sub-space. Her submissive psyche was like a parched field and the submission she’d just experienced had been the water that just managed to begin wetting the top layer. Now she needed the submission that would reach down into the ground and soak in.

The domme left Jasper in the middle of the room and went to sit down in a chair. “On the table is a box. Bring it here.” She watched. “I like the way you move, sweet girl.”

Grace-Marie grinned. She returned with the box and held it for her Goddess.

“Put it down on the table and remove the contents.”

It was a vibrating dildo attachment for a chair.

“Set it up on the dining room chair. You’re a smart girl. You can figure it out.” Pepper watched the sissy consider all the straps and then correctly affix it to the chair. “Bring me the remote.”

The sub picked up the small wireless item and walked it over.

Pepper stood. “Good girl. Now, you know what’s about to happen to you, yes?”

“Yes, Goddess.” Jasper-Grace’s body had flushed red and she was a little breathless in anticipation.

“When was the last time you had something up your sissy-pussy?”

“I can’t remember, Goddess.”

The domme blinked. “You don’t self-soothe with a dildo or mechanical rimmer?” That hadn’t been in the part of the MCC file that Pepper had seen.

The sissy-sub stared at the ground. “I-uh, no. Touching my sissy-pussy feels wrong. My pleasure belongs to my dom/me. I tried listening to tapes or watching dom/me vids but they didn’t work.”

Jasper-Grace obviously considered this a flaw in her Personal self. Pepper found this fascinating given that the sissy-sub was a Personal 1 and it wasn’t uncommon for submissives of that level to need a live, in-person dom/me.

“That’s nothing to be ashamed of.” Pepper said gently. “Do you touch your sissy-clit?” She reached out to lift Jasper’s chin.

“I use electrified clips to ejaculate without orgasm. My doctor says I need to make sure I milk myself several times a month to keep my sissy-g-spot healthy.”

Pepper’s heart broke for the lonely sub. Being a sissy was probably hard enough. Being a sub with an aversion to self-pleasure must be torture. She’d met a few dom/mes who also couldn’t orgasm without a sub but that was exceedingly rare.

“Goddess?”

The domme realized that she had been staring into space for several seconds. She smiled at Jasper-Grace. “I was just thinking about how much I look forward to playing with your sissy-pussy. It will be all tight and eager for me. Go kneel backwards on the chair, knees on either side of the dildo. Lean forward against the chair back. Tilt your ass out for me.”

The sissy did as she was told. The chair was solid and easily held her weight.

“What a beautiful pussy you have, Jasper-Grace.” A rippling shudder passed over the naked back and down the spread legs. “You like when I compliment your sissy-pussy?” The ripple happened again.

“Yes, Goddess. I- you- I-” She paused to catch her breath, “It’s been a long time, Goddess.”

“I understand.” She ran her hands from shoulder to ass, pausing from time to time to squeeze at the firm cheeks. Slowly she moved her caresses inward towards the tightly puckered pussy. Without warning, she rained down several hard smacks on the upturned ass.

Clearly the post-orgasmic torture of her clit had not been enough for the sissy’s masochism. She moaned loudly and begged for more.

“Hush. You get what I give you.”

“Yes, Goddess.” She gasped, ass still twitching.

Pepper put on a glove and started massaging the tight entrance. Every time she squirted lube onto the crease, Jasper-Grace let out a mewl of arousal. By the time the domme had two fingers in the greedy pussy, the sissy was rocking back with each thrust.

The domme pulled her fingers out to visit ten more hard strikes to the red ass. “Turn around and get yourself settled on the dildo.” She ordered. She had to help the sissy-sub turn around. Jasper’s pupils were dilated and she was drifting lower and lower into sub-space.

Pepper watched carefully to make sure she didn’t hurt herself as she descended onto the black 6-inch dildo. “I’m going to strap your legs and arms. Are you going to fight?”

Jasper shook her head quickly.

“Jasper Grace Marie Sitwell, have you lost the ability to speak?”

The sub took a shuddering breath. “No, Goddess.”

“Are you likely to?”

“Yes, Goddess.”

Pepper nodded. “Then you’ll drop this ball instead of saying your safe words.”

“I won’t need it, Goddess.”

The domme looked down her nose at the sub. “Be that as it may, you will hold the ball just in case.” She softened and kissed the sub’s forehead. “It makes me feel better, alright?”

“Yes.” The sissy reached out for the ball.

“Good girl.” Pepper kissed the sissy’s head again. “We have twenty more minutes left in our hour. Let’s see just how much your pretty pussy can take.” She turned on the dildo.

Breathy gasps fell almost immediately from the sissy’s lips. The dildo didn’t just vibrate. The articulated joints within the silicone sleeve allowed it to rotate and push against the tight walls. Pepper turned on her favourite of the pre-programmed settings. The dildo lengthened and grew, it rotated and vibrated, and throughout, Jasper-Grace begged for more.

“I don’t care if your sissy-clit gets hard again.” Pepper said. “It’s not going to be touched. You’ll have a g-spot orgasm or none at all.” She paused, “Or more than one.”

The sissy was grabbing hard at the arms of the chair, grinding down on the dildo. Her mouth was open, still panting and moaning, and her eyes were closed. She began to gyrate more forcefully and then wailed as she pulled tight against her bonds.

“Thank you, Goddess! Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Her words became breathless and inaudible as the dildo started again. Exhausted as she was, Jasper-Grace was lifting herself as high as she could off the intrusion, just to slam herself back down. It showed off her abs and the surprising strength normally hidden under suits.

Pepper was thankful that the chair really was solidly built. She watched the sissy go quiet as another g-spot orgasm coursed through her. The sub sagged. This was the sub’s limit, Pepper decided. She turned off the dildo and loosened the straps.

Gently, the domme lifted the sub’s head to look at her. “Drink a little more water, then we’ll take a shower.”

The plural pronoun roused Jasper a little. “Together?” She whispered around the cup.

“I’m not leaving you alone.”

They made their way to the bathroom and Pepper took control of everything. A long silk robe was wrapped around Jasper’s shoulders after the domme had toweled her off.

“You have three choices.” Pepper sat the sub down on the couch in the den.

“Yes, Goddess.” Jasper-Grace said, still enjoying the aftercare and floating in a shallow sub-space.

“Grace-Marie, are you listening, sweet girl?”

She stared up at the domme, “Yes, Goddess.”

“Ian, Victoria, and I will spend the next few hours watching a movie. I’d like you to join us. After that you may stay here tonight in the guest room. Or you may sleep on an extra bed in my bedroom. Or you may go home and sleep in your own bed.” She let the options sink in.

Before the sissy could answer, Pepper’s subs walked into the den. They said down on either side of Jasper.

The domme smiled down at them. “Good. I want you both to hear this.” She looked at Jasper, “This is what I suggest for the next four weeks: You may sleep here up to 3 nights a week. On nights that you do not sleep here, you will contact me via video-conferencing. I might have orders for you and I will expect them to be followed, regardless of when they are given. After the four weeks, we will adjust as necessary - you may decide that my brand of dominance is not for you. We may decide that this will not work out. Regardless, I will make sure that you are not left alone or without a chance to submit safely. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Goddess. Thank you!” The sissy-sub said fervently.

“I will ask for your decision about this evening after the movie. Do you have a therapist?”

“Yes, Goddess.” Everyone at S.H.I.E.L.D. had mandatory therapy sessions.

“You will speak with them tomorrow and discuss my offer. If you decide to take us on as a foster family, I will want to meet your therapist.”

“Thank you, Goddess.”

Pepper smiled broadly. “Wonderful! Now, why don’t you choose a movie. I need to speak with Ian and Victoria privately for a moment. We’ll be back in a few minutes.”

******

The subs followed Pepper out of the room. She led them to the far side of the apartment, into the bedroom, and closed the door.

“Sit down.”

They sat.

Pepper slapped them both hard across the face. Neither moved.

“You planned this.” The domme accused Victoria.

“Yes, Mistress.” The sub admitted.

“And you helped.” Pepper turned to Ian. “Victoria set up the need for Jasper to come see me and made sure it would run into dinner. You made sure Sissy Daisy’s dress was in the bathroom. Victoria knew that Jasper was so desperate that the availability of the dress would be too much of a temptation.”

“Yes, Mistress.” Ian nodded.

The domme took several deep breaths. She was angry. Furious even.

“Jasper needed help.” Ian said reasonably. “Victoria told me about the situation and I agreed that you would be an exceptional domme for her.”

“You both manipulated me into an impossible situation - one in which I _had_ to domme for a stressed and isolated submissive. You truly believed that was a better option than speaking to me?”

They both looked at the ground, ashamed but not apologetic.

Pepper sighed. “You know I’m going to punish you both.”

“Yes, Mistress.” They said again.

“And you still made this decision? Knowing how unhappy I would be, you still made this decision?”

Both nodded.

“It meant that much to you?” She asked Ian.

“It meant that much to Victoria and the more I learned, the more I could not countenance leaving Jasper alone any longer.”

Victoria had taken Ian’s hand and was squeezing it.

“Ian, you will spend all of next week acting as assistant to whomever I assign you. During the workday, you will not be responsible for any of my meetings or work. I will tap someone from the pool to assist me.”

“Yes, Mistress. And the evenings?”

Pepper bent down to kiss his cheek, “Nothing changes at home. Your punishment is workday-only. My lenience is only because your intentions were good and you were helping your sub-sister with something obviously important to her. The punishment is because you could have made a number of better decisions and you didn’t.”

The domme turned to Victoria. “And you.” She paused. “I was annoyed earlier that you had never thought to mention Jasper’s situation. I accepted that it was not your information to share. But-” She was getting angry again, “what possessed you to put Jasper in such a position? What if I had refused to domme for her? What if I had sent her home? She might well have become suicidal. If this fostering doesn’t work out, she is going to believe that she doesn’t deserve to be happy..”

“You would never have refused to care for her, Mistress. And I know that she will be a perfect fit for the family. Jasper is my best friend. Please.”

Pepper was torn between gathering up the other woman to soothe her fears and punishing her then and there. “I will send orders to your phone with my instructions for your evenings home. I will not go easy on you just because Jasper might be here. You’ll take a car from headquarters every day. Exceptions will be made only for unforeseen S.H.I.E.L.D. missions. ” She made sure Victoria was looking her in the eyes, “This week is going to be exceedingly difficult for you.”

“Yes, Mistress.” Victoria acknowledged.

“Good. Go make sure Jasper-Grace is comfortable and ready for a movie. I need to change into pajamas.”

They walked towards the door.

“My loves?”

The subs turned.

“You did the right thing in bringing Jasper to us.”


End file.
